<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Three Together Be by LeafZelindor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429181">We Three Together Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor'>LeafZelindor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas discover that Dean is refusing to go out for Drifter Christmas. Both very worried because he claims to be in love but that it won't be returned, they decide that they want to figure it out, to make him happy, because they both love him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Family Valentine's</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Three Together Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts">NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for our little valentines exchange in our spnfamily discord. ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was not expecting to hear noises out of the Dean Cave at 3pm on valentines day, usually if they weren’t on a hunt his brother had made his way off to sweep up at least one, if not two girls. He paused in the hallway and listened just a little more. There was a western playing on the tv. He shifted to peek through the doorway, it was open. He wasn't interfering to find his brother sipping a beer and sprawled out comfortably. </p><p>“What’s this then? Not going out for drifter Christmas?” He asked lightly, he’d only seen Dean like this once before and his brother had gone about his usual routine after a fashion even then. </p><p>Dean grunted then tipped his head to eye his taller brother. His green eyes searched a little bit to try to figure his way out of this. “Nah” He said with a shrug. “Don’t think I’d enjoy it very much.”</p><p>Sam wandered over to lean on the chair and look down at him, raising an eyebrow even as his hair fell forward, tickling Dean’s skin. Dean batted at it a little bit.</p><p>“Damn hair, get a haircut already….” He huffed and glared up. Sam just snorted and then lifted his head enough that it wasn’t touching his brother. </p><p>“Come on Dean, Why aren’t you going out on your favorite day of the year?” He asked gently and with a little concern. He studied those green eyes curiously. Dean just looked at him and then he gave a soft snort and reached up to push his face gently away. </p><p>“I’m good Sammy don’t worry about me.” He was reaching for the beer, eyes flicking to the tv once more. </p><p>“Dean come on, just humor me, why are you staying in today?” Sam asked quietly and curiously, He gently pushed a finger into the top of Dean’s head.</p><p>“Lay off okay! I just…I don’t want to, I don’t need to.” The protest sounded odd to Sam, hollow even. Sam then sighed very quietly and glanced up at the sound of fabric. Castiel appearing in the doorway and peeking in curiously, his face pinched in that cute little thinking way of his. </p><p>“Dean this is highly irregular,” the angel informed quietly, his voice all low and rumbly in a delightful way. Sam flashed him a little half smile, thankful for the support. Dean groaned quietly and then he twisted around properly to eye them both.</p><p>“Neither of you is going to lay off on this…” </p><p>“Nope,” Sam confirmed quietly and watched his brother for a few moments longer. “So why don’t you tell us what’s up?”</p><p>“I don’t see a need to go out okay?” Dean huffed and he tried to hide in his beer again, ducking his face, uncertain. “I'm unhappily in love and I don't care about those other distractions any more.”</p><p>“Unhappily in love?” Castiel asked, his voice still staying quiet, low, Sam didn’t even need to glance up to know his brow was furrowed up in that adorable way the Angel did when he was confused by something Dean said. “Would that not be more reason to go out and distract oneself?”</p><p>“Cas,” Dean sighed heavily, “look, I...I know who I love and, it’s fine that I love them, even if it’s never returned.”</p><p>“You are being so weird, why are you so sure it’s not returned?” Sam asked as he moved around to sit in the other chair and consider his brother from a more comfortable angle. Castiel hovered nearby, his expression shifting from confused, to worried, it was subtle but there.</p><p>“Have you told the person you love that you love them?” Castiel asked. Cas’ weight shifted a little bit, it was like his wings were shifting and resettling with his concern. </p><p>Dean groaned quietly and rubbed a hand over his face and eyed first Sam then Castiel. This was ridiculous. He knew that they’d never ever see him this way; Sam was his baby brother, he was supposed to love Dean like a brother, and Cas, he was a freakin angel. “Look, isn’t it good enough that I’m home?” He asked with a huffiness, trying to sound more annoyed.</p><p>“Dean you know we’re happy to have you home,” Sam started with a little half smile on his lips. Goddamnit why was Sammy so soft. Why couldn’t he be a little less of a perfect brother? It made his heart ache, he’d loved his brother his whole life, not just because he was his brother but because he made him feel a little more whole.</p><p>“But we care about your happiness too, and if you’re so unhappy..” Castiel added now, the angel’s blue eyes were intense. “You should tell the person you love them.” Goddamn if Cas wasn’t as perfect as Sam, the pair of them. He pushed that thought away.</p><p>“Guys come on I,” Dean sighed heavily and he shifted his weight in his chair. “I dont’ wanna ruin a good thing by talking to them about this.” </p><p>Sam quietly noted that Dean kept up the pretense of not saying pronouns, a man then. That was interesting and a bit step forward for Dean if you asked him. He knew his brother hadn’t ever come out, but he also wasn’t blind to Dean checking out the occasional guy, or the way he looked at Cas. He glanced at the Angel, who was staring quite hard at his brother.</p><p>Maybe that was it. The person was Cas and Dean thought that he couldn’t tell him because of the whole angel thing. Sam wondered if he could help with that, if he couldn’t be with Dean at least Cas could make his brother happy. “Nobody is going to force you to tell anyone anything Dean.” Sam said quietly, he tucked a little hair behind his ear self consciously.</p><p>“But Sam, he should make his feelings known should he not? In all the movies it fixes things,” Those blue eyes now intensely on Sam’s own and the taller man just laughed quietly and settled back, oh Cas, way to lighten the situation. </p><p>“Yeah Cas, but Dean’s real life isn’t a movie.” He pointed out with a wave of his hand. “And his fear is real.”</p><p>“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here Sammy it’s rude.” Dean whined a little bit and sank into the chair. Sam and Cas both looked at him for a long moment, he could feel their eyes on him. He huffed, they were so infuriating and yet he knew it all came from a place of caring.</p><p>“Look the point still stands, this is clearly making you unhappy, whiskey and westerns at 3pm on a day you should be out doing your usual silly shit? We wanna fix it.” Sam’s earnestness was simple and honest.</p><p>“Your happiness is vital to us.” Castiel added, blue eyes serious and studying Dean. So intense, and so caring, it always felt so weird. </p><p>“How does my Happiness do anything, you two were just going to spend the day with your heads pressed together over books weren't you? Figured I’d leave you to it.” Dean protested now, his eyes flicking up between them both, Sam could see him getting even more uncomfortable. The taller Winchester shifted then reached over to give Castiel’s shoulder a squeeze to get the Angel’s attention. </p><p>“Yeah I guess we were, but you let us know what you want for dinner eh? We’ll have a nice meal together, so you don’t get too drunk in here.” He offered. Cas, attention now on Sam looked uncertain. </p><p>“But Sam…”</p><p>“Cas it’s fine, Right Dean? We should be researching that spell for Donna anyway.”  Sam nodded a little bit and Dean let his eyes narrow at the reminder of the others in their life. Not angry just considering. Maybe he should have gone to visit them this weekend.</p><p>“...Right, Dean?” Castiel looked back at him, blue and green meeting for a long silent moment, as if they had a conversation through it. </p><p>“Of course..as for Dinner, maybe that Alfredo you like to make Sammy? Cas can do the garlic toast an whatever.” Dean waved a hand. He didn’t trust Sam in the kitchen with more than that, and he knew Sam knew it, it was usually his domain after all. </p><p>“Sure Dean, I’d love to make that. Hey Cas,” Sam stepped, away giving the Angel’s sleeve a tug. “You should run to the store and get some pie.”</p><p>Dean couldn’t help smiling as heard them talking about pie and stepping away. It was a little smile, faintly sad. They just worked so well together and got along so well, he’d never get to fit in there. But he loved seeing them happy, it made him feel better.</p><p>Sam was leading Castiel along, he could tell the Angel was upset. “I think we should spoil Dean,” Sam said quietly. “And maybe, You can tell him how you feel.”</p><p>“Me? What about you Sam, it would be unfair to you for me to confess my emotions and leave you an eternal third wheel…” Castiel pointed out quietly as they went further from the Dean cave and towards the kitchen.</p><p>“At least he’d be happy...I...I’m his brother It…”</p><p>“You’re his soulmate though, I know my mark is there but I can read it as strong as anything” Castiel countered quietly and he studied the man. “It is not my right to get between soulmates”</p><p>Sam sighed heavily and drug a hand through his hair. “Let’s just make him a really nice meal and…”</p><p>“Sam, may I make a proposition?” Castiel said quietly, just staring at him. Sam blinked a moment then he shrugged. “I have seen media where three people have had successful relationships.”</p><p>“....Cas what do you mean?” Sam’s brow furrowed up. Was Cas really suggesting they both try to show Dean their feelings?</p><p>“I believe that we should be honest with Dean. Yes, we can make him a meal, get his favorite pie, and then…” Cas hesitated “would actions be better than words with Dean?”</p><p>“Like kiss him or something?” Sam asked, his cheeks pinking some. He’d always loved his brother after all, more than a brotherly love and he knew it. Castiel’s intense understanding of their bond was so overwhelming sometimes. </p><p>“Yes, perhaps if we each showed our affections…” Castiel studied his face. “You could go first, you are his soulmate.” </p><p>“We could kiss him together. Not, on the lips.” Sam said now quietly. He felt it might be more important that Dean understand they both felt the same, than to focus on who went first.</p><p>“Then where?” Cas asked, cocking his head in a way that was always adorable. Why did Sam have to be just as fond of Castiel as he was his brother? It only complicated things. He trusted Cas with his everything just as he did Dean.</p><p>“Well we could each kiss one cheek…” Sam shrugged his shoulders and hummed thoughtfully. He moved to dig around the kitchen now, debating if he could agree to any of this. What if Dean didn’t want it, what if he got angry?</p><p>“Yes that would work too.” Castiel smiled and then nodded. “I will go get pie, what else do you need?”</p><p>“Ah, Some seasoning for the garlic bread” Sam nodded as he checked things over, confirming he didn’t need other supplies in a moment. “We’ll make this perfect for him Cas.”</p><p>“Yes we will. I will return soon.” Castiel had moved closer and Sam blinked as he felt lips against his own cheek. “Until later Sam.”</p><p>“A.h...Thanks Cas.” Sam was blushing now, he glanced after the angel who was already gone. He chuckled at the spot where he’d been standing and shook his head, perhaps this was for the best.</p><p>Dean kept to himself for a few more hours, and was thankful they weren’t trying to bother him as he drank his beer and watched old movies. However the smell of dinner did lure him out just a few hours later. He could hear laughter from Sam in the kitchen.</p><p>Happy, Sam was happy, that always warmed him. He hoped it meant that Cas was happy too. He shuffled into the kitchen and blinked at the display. The table was set with a checked cloth, the nice dishes from the cupboard and a pair of candles. Hot bread was in a basket, Sam was dishing up the pasta. </p><p>Cas had shed his trench coat and the first layer of his suit. His shirt was partly unbuttoned and his tie loose, his sleeves rolled up now. Sam had changed into a nice looking button down. </p><p>“Well This is pretty fancy, should I have changed?” Dean asked as he looked things over. Cas moved to pour wine into the glasses on the table. </p><p>“No just please have a seat,” Sam indicated to the table and the fixed plate of creamy looking pasta. It looked really good and Dean felt himself smiling a bit as he settled down. He didn’t even protest the wine, after all they were having italian.</p><p>The other two settled themselves too, with Dean at the head of the table and one of them on each side of him was cozy, it made him smile more broadly. “What better way to spend my evening.” </p><p>That earned a soft chuckle from Sam and a quiet simple, but familiar stare from Castiel. The three of them dug into dinner in moments though, Dean was making delighted noises the whole time, enjoying the pasta and even the wine. When they had eaten their fill of creamy pasta and garlic bread, Cas quietly got up to retrieve the pie. He’d made sure to pick one up from the bakery in town, that made some delicious combinations that Dean loved to try. Sam moved to clear dishes quickly. </p><p>“Wow you guys really outdid yourselves!” Dean said cheerfully as his eyes landed brightly on the pie. “You didn’t have to do this.”</p><p>“Sure we did,” Sam shrugged as he settled himself down once more now that most of the table was cleared besides their dessert. Cas did as well, once again bracketing Dean, “help yourself Dean.”</p><p>“Don’t mind if I do.” Dean announced as he happily cut slices of pie, serving himself but not before he served them. They waited for that orgasmic noise that Dean made over good pie before sharing a look.</p><p>“Dean, Cas and I would like to talk to you about something,” Sam broke the peace now, he saw how his brother paused, fork in mouth and contemplated them both.</p><p>Dean took the fork from his mouth, glanced down at the pie and sighed. “Look if it’s about you two dating it’s fine.” He said simply and he shifted, “I don’t mind.”</p><p>“What?” Sam said, his whole expression going slack with surprise. Castiel just cocked his head and looked uncertain, he looked from Dean to Sam, then back to Dean.</p><p>“Dean, Sam and I are not...Dating” He said the word slowly like he wasn’t sure what to do with it.</p><p>“Fucking then, It’s fine. Your nerd brains get along really well and I am okay with that, you two are happy.” Dean picked up his fork if only to stab at the pie. </p><p>“Dean, do you really think we’d do up a meal that you requested, find your favorite pie and fuss over you like this only to tell you we’re together? On Valentine's Day?” Sam asked, his entire tone showing disbelief and surprise. </p><p>“It’s fine, okay! I’m happy, I’m good. I don’t...” words trailing off Dean sighed and tried to avoid answering the question by stuffing a bite of pie in his mouth, clearly he felt hurt.</p><p>“Cas, Now” Sam sounded almost like he was giving an order and he shifted, moving to lean over closer to his brother, Castiel only hesitated slightly before doing the same. Neither was able to see the look of confusion on Dean’s face before two pairs of lips pressed against his cheeks.</p><p>For a long moment it was very quiet in the room. Only the soft rustling of both Cas and Sam settling back into their chairs. “Cas and I are not together, and we wouldn’t be, unless you’re there too.” Sam said quietly.</p><p>“Sam and I have deep feelings for you Dean.” Castiel said slowly and quietly, his blue eyes intense as they searched a stunned face. A beautiful face.  “And we will help you find your happiness.”</p><p>Sam fidgeted a little and then he looked at his own slice of pie. Dean not speaking was making him worry, maybe they’d gone too far. “F..”</p><p>“Wait, what do you guys mean. Like, this isn’t some dick practical joke right?” Dean asked, his voice cracking slightly and that brought Sam to look up at once, to search out his brother’s face. He could see tears in those green eyes.</p><p>“No Dean! Dean…” He and Cas said at the same time, they were both worried at his reaction. Cas reached out to touch Dean’s arm, his hand covering the place on Dean’s hand that long held his mark, since he pulled him from hell. Sam quietly and instinctively reached for his other arm, rather catching his wrist like he had as a child, fingers curling around it. </p><p>“Dean, when you said you found love, that you couldn’t have,” Sam paused, hesitating over his next words for a moment or two. “Did, you mean…”</p><p>“Dean Winchester, I love you, I love Sam too.” Castiel said quietly, his voice rumbling and low, a tone he used when he was most serious about conversations. “And I will not be without either of you.” </p><p>“And I love you Dean, Not, just because you’re my big brother and have done everything for me my whole life, protected me in every way you could.” Sam confessed, his cheeks heating.</p><p>It felt like forever, that Dean sat there between them, the older Winchester feeling the heat on his shoulder, around his wrist, his eyes still damp and threatening to spill, they ached with it, hearing these words, it was something he never imagined he could have. He swallowed hard, and breathed in deeply, the remains of dinner and the free pie tickling his nose.</p><p>“I’m not drunk.” He said firmly and that got him a twin pair of snorts. “I’m not dreaming, You two, really...” </p><p>“Dean, You’re torturing us here, Yes we mean it, We’re serious” Sam said quietly and he squeezed his wrist gently in his fingers. “We’d really like to finish dinner, and take you to bed.”</p><p>“Please Dean, let us, show you how we wish to love you for the rest of time.” Castiel murmured softly, Sam glanced at him and shared a smile. </p><p>“Hell yes,” Dean paused, “can we take the rest of the pie for after?”</p><p>“Just this once. I don’t like food in my bed,” Sam laughed easily now, the intense feeling of relief that washed over him felt wonderful.</p><p>“Your bed!?” Dean protested now even as he was moving to get up, clearly the message of the night sinking in for him and he was excited now.</p><p>“Yes! Yours certainly isn’t big enough!” Sam protested even as he reached for the pie dish that was in the center of the table. </p><p>“You know, we could just use my nest, it’s quite spacious,” Castiel offered suddenly and both brothers stared at him, the angel stared back and his cheeks started to pink.</p><p>“You have a Nest?” They said in unison, any of the upset of a few minutes ago was forgotten at this new news.</p><p>“Of course I do” Castiel grumbled and then he huffed, for a moment it was almost possible to see his wings shifting on his back in discomfort. “Forget it.”</p><p>“No no, this I gotta see, and hell yes you two are fucking me there. Lead the way Cas!” Dean said brightly, as if the entire past day had flown out of his head, all weight was off his shoulders, he made grabby hands at Castiel’s arm now to pull the angel up.</p><p>Castiel grumbled but moved to lead them towards the room they’d given to him, Sam couldn’t help grinning as he followed with the pie. This was going to be a Valentines Day to remember, for all of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>